Your Mine, Tim, Not Hers
by Nonnie
Summary: (CSI: Miami) Someone's stalking Tim and threatening his wife, please R&R! Thanks to Aeryn Lavanthia - I realized I never posted the remaining chapters! Chapter 6 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle, but hey a girl can dream, can't she???  
  
Pairings - Since I personally can't picture Speed with any of the women on the show, I had to create one just for him.  
  
Spoilers - Grave Young Men  
  
Rating - PG-13, maybe R later, I'm not sure.  
  
Summary - Someone's stalking Tim and threatening Jennifer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I must be losing my mind," Tim Speedle thought as he slammed the door of his truck and crossed the parking lot to his son's daycare. All day he'd had the feeling that someone was watching him. Several times he'd noticed a black sedan out of the corner of his eye and could have sworn the car was following him.  
  
He yanked open the front door and stepped inside. A young woman was sitting at the entry table, looked up at Tim and smiled. "Hi, Mr. Speedle. Let me go get Ben for you."  
  
"Thanks," he muttered as she stepped away from the table. Moments later, Ben tore down the hallway, jacket and backpack in hand, and jumped into Tim's arms. "Hi Daddy!"  
  
Tim placed a kiss on his son's blonde head. "Hey, Sport, how was your day?"  
  
"Great," he said excitedly as Tim grabbed a stack of papers from Ben's teacher, Hannah. "I got to hold the goldfish while Miss Hannah cleaned the fish tank. Then, we had lunch. It was corndogs and chips. Then we had recess and Mikey fell off the.,"  
  
Tim listened intently as Ben rattled off the day's events while he opened the front door and led Ben outside. As they crossed to Tim's truck, he looked up and noticed a black sedan sitting across the street from the school. "You're being paranoid, Speed," he thought as he loaded Ben into his booster seat.  
  
"Daddy?" Ben asked, bringing Tim back to reality.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I have some goldfish like we have at school?"  
  
Tim started the truck and turned to face his son. "Tell you what, we'll talk to your mother about it when she gets home tonight, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Ben said as he settled into his seat.  
  
Tim put the truck in gear and pulled slowly out of the parking lot. He watched the black sedan, but it didn't follow. Heading to their house, Tim checked his rear-view mirror every few blocks, looking over and over for the car.  
  
They arrived home and Tim let Ben in the house, placing his jacket and backpack on a peg by the door. He flipped through the stack of Ben's artwork and workbook pages he'd gotten from Miss Hannah before placing them on the counter. "Let's go get the mail," Tim said to Ben who raced him out the kitchen door.  
  
"Bill, bill, Victoria's Secret catalog," Tim smiled at the thought as he sorted through the mail. A plain white envelope caught his eye. There was no return address; his name and address were typed in the middle of the envelope. Tearing the envelope open, he found it contained a picture. He recognized the scene immediately. He and Jennifer had taken Ben to the park over the weekend. They'd taken a picnic lunch and this picture had been snapped as Jennifer leaned over to kiss Tim. Jennifer's face was scratched out. Tim felt his stomach do a flip-flop as he turned the picture over. On a plain white label were the words - "You're mine, Tim, not hers."  
  
His heart sank. He took a deep breath and looked around. The black sedan was parked six houses up on the right side of the street. Tim grabbed Ben's shoulder and began pushing the five-year old toward the house. "Ben, go inside, now!" he barked as Ben began to whimper quietly. Tim grabbed the phone off the kitchen counter and dialed 911.  
  
"This is CSI Tim Speedle. I need to report a suspicious vehicle in my neighborhood. Car's been following me all day. It's parked six houses up on the right, towards Delaney Street. Black sedan, possibly a Mercedes. Please call Jennifer Speedle and Horatio Caine and have them sent to this address immediately."  
  
Tim listened for a moment as the dispatcher relayed the information through the radio system. He disconnected the line and turned to Ben, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking up at Tim with big, scared blue eyes.  
  
"Daddy, I'm sorry," he said as he began to cry softly.  
  
Tim sank down on the floor next to him. "For what, son?"  
  
"I made you mad," he said sadly.  
  
Tim took a deep breath and pulled Ben into his lap. "Ben you didn't make me mad. Daddy was scared, that's all. I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
Ben shook his head and leaned against Tim's chest. "Tell you what. You and I are going to sit right here and wait for Mommy and Uncle Horatio, okay?"  
  
Ben nodded and sank further into Tim's lap. They sat quietly until they heard the sound of cars pulling into the driveway. Jennifer came flying through the kitchen door, frantically searching the kitchen before finding her husband and son on the floor. She yanked Ben out of Tim's lap and looked him over from head to toe.  
  
"He's not hurt, Jen."  
  
Jennifer shot him a nasty look before kissing Ben on the forehead and hugging him tight.  
  
"What happened, Tim?" she asked quietly.  
  
Jennifer was still clinging tightly to Ben as Tim handed her the picture he'd found in the mail. "Flip it over," he said gently. Jennifer gasped as the she read the line on the back.  
  
Horatio bent down and took the photo from Jennifer with his gloved hand. "Where's the envelope, Speed?"  
  
Tim pointed to the counter and Horatio moved to pick it up. "We need to dust this for prints."  
  
Tim nodded and took a pair of gloves that Horatio offered. "What about the car?"  
  
"Mercedes C-class sedan. At least your stalker has taste," he deadpanned. "No plates," he said, cutting his protégé's next question off.  
  
"Figured as much," Tim said, dipping a feathered brush into the fingerprinting powder.  
  
Slowly he spread the powder over the envelope and picture. No prints could be found on either. "Nothing," he said dejectedly. "Our answer is out there, Speed," Horatio said assuredly.  
  
"Think, Tim. Who do you know that would do this kind of thing?" Jennifer asked pointedly.  
  
"I don't know," he said, shaking his head and leaning on the counter.  
  
"Why don't we take this envelope back to the lab and check for DNA," Horatio said gently, placing a hand on Speed's shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to leave Ben and Jennifer alone right now, boss."  
  
Horatio smiled gently and said, "I already called John."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle, but hey a girl can dream, can't she???  
  
Pairings - Since I personally can't picture Speed with any of the women on the show, I had to create one just for him.  
  
Spoilers - Grave Young Men  
  
Rating - PG-13, maybe R later, I'm not sure.  
  
Summary - Someone's stalking Tim and threatening Jennifer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tim maneuvered his truck into the driveway and pressed a button to raise the garage door. He cast a side-wards glance at the dash clock as he shifted into park, mentally cursing the time - 2:30 a.m. Slamming his truck door, he crossed the length of the garage and poked his head out, looking from left to right, just verifying that a patrol car was still sitting in plain view of the house.  
  
Speed opened the kitchen door and threw his keys on the counter. He made his way into the living room and was startled by the sound of his brother- in-law snoring on the couch. Tim laughed and crossed over to the couch, shaking John Hagen by the shoulder.  
  
The detective awoke with a start and grabbed for Tim's hand before he realized his surroundings. Rubbing his eyes, he asked, "How did it go, man?"  
  
Tim sat down on the coffee table and let out a big sigh. "Nothing. No prints on the picture or the envelope. No DNA on the envelope. Whoever sent it used some type of sealant. Nothing that leads us anywhere."  
  
"Recent parolees? Somebody with a grudge against you?" John inquired.  
  
Tim shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
The two men sat in silence for a moment. "Thanks for being here, I really appreciate it."  
  
John grinned at him. "You're family, Speed. I wouldn't have been anywhere else."  
  
Tim bid John goodnight and locked the front door behind him. He walked down the hall toward his bedroom, pausing when he noticed Ben's bedroom door open. Leaning against the doorframe, Tim watched his son's peaceful breathing and realized how tired he was. He strode over to Ben's bed and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
  
Tim turned the knob on his bedroom door and was surprised to find the light still on and Jennifer propped up on pillows, reading a novel.  
  
"Hey," she said quietly and Tim came over and flopped on the bed. She pulled off her reading glasses and leaned over to kiss him.  
  
"Mmmmm," he said gently as he cupped her chin in his hand. "I love you, Jennifer."  
  
She ran her hand along his cheek and replied, "I love you too."  
  
He kissed her forehead, nose and lips before settling back on his pillows.  
  
"What did you find out?" she asked.  
  
He sniffed. "Fat load of nothing," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"You'll figure it out, honey, you always do," Jennifer said assuredly, placing a hand on his arm.  
  
"I'd like to figure it out before this idiot tries something with my wife and kid."  
  
Jennifer laid her book down in a huff. "Need I remind you that I am a much better shot that you are?"  
  
Tim felt a grin tugging at his mouth and Jennifer continued, "And, we'll both go talk to Ben's school tomorrow, let them know what's going on. It'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah," Tim mumbled as he closed his eyes and began drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Detective Bernstein threw open the lab door and walked in with a manila folder in his hand. "Alison Roufow," he said, tossing the file onto Speed's worktable.  
  
"What about her?" Speed asked, loading another slide into his microscope.  
  
Bernstein laughed. "She's out on bail, as of four days ago."  
  
"They gave that psychopath bail?" Speed focused the slide and made a note on the chart next to him.  
  
"That psychopath may the one following you, Speed."  
  
Tim looked up at Bernstein. "You heard about that?"  
  
Bernstein rolled his eyes. "Everybody's heard about that. How's Jennifer?"  
  
"She's fine, other than a little separation anxiety when we left Ben at school today."  
  
"Ben or Jennifer?" he asked.  
  
Tim grinned. "Jennifer."  
  
"I'm serious about this, Speed. I think we should look into it. Especially after what happened between you and Alison."  
  
Tim shook his head. "Nothing happened between me and Alison."  
  
"I don't think she sees it that way, man."  
  
"So, bring her in."  
  
Bernstein rested against the table and crossed his arms at his chest. "Tried. No one seems to be able to locate the lovely Miss Roufow."  
  
"Wonderful," Tim said sarcastically.  
  
"We've got patrol officers stationed at the address her attorney gave on the bond agreement, his offices, his home, her modeling agent's office, the usual. She makes any stops, Speed, we'll find her."  
  
"Thanks, man," he said, tapping his pen against the file.  
  
"Yeah," Bernstein said, patting Tim on the shoulder as he left the room.  
  
Tim picked up the file and opened it. He reviewed the contents, mentally re-living the case that had truly tested his professionalism. Alison Roufow had smothered her boyfriend, Charles Maxfield, the night before he was supposed to marry someone else. Alison had immediately shown an interest in Tim, and he and Bernstein had used that to their advantage, letting Alison think she'd gotten to Tim.  
  
Truth be known, Alison had gotten to him, but only for a moment. He'd asked to photograph the scratches on her chest, and Alison had totally disrobed, startling him and causing a purely male reaction. She'd seen his reaction and began flirting with him. He'd wanted to believe she wasn't guilty, but she'd been lying to him the entire time - lying about having sex with Maxfield, lying about flipping his body, lying about suffocating him.  
  
Tim's cell phone rang at his hip and he answered it without checking the caller ID. "Yeah, it's Speed."  
  
"Tim?" He recognized the sultry voice on the other end immediately.  
  
"Alison," he said flatly.  
  
She laughed. "I leave you alone for a few months, and look what happens. You run off and get married and have a child."  
  
He paused to turn the phone around and check the caller ID. He heard her talking again and returned the phone to her ear. "Don't bother," she said, "it's one of those pre-paid cell phones. You'll never be able to trace the number."  
  
"What do you want, Alison?"  
  
"You, silly. I want you," her voice was barely a whisper, but the words sent chills down Tim's spine.  
  
"You can't have me, Alison. I'm a married man." He could feel his blood pressure rising as he fought back the angry words he desperately wanted to shout at her.  
  
"You won't be married when I'm done, my love. "  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he yelled into the receiver.  
  
"Goodbye for now, sweetheart," she said before Tim heard the phone click off.  
  
"Alison?" he said angrily. "Alison?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle, but hey a girl can dream, can't she???  
  
Pairings - Since I personally can't picture Speed with any of the women on the show, I had to create one just for him.  
  
Spoilers - Grave Young Men  
  
Rating - PG-13, maybe R later, I'm not sure.  
  
Summary - Someone's stalking Tim and threatening Jennifer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's a freaking lunatic!" Tim screamed as he paced the floor in Horatio's office, his open lab coat billowing behind him.  
  
"Calm down, Speed, at least we know who we are dealing with now," Horatio said coolly as he flipped through pages in the file.  
  
"A psycho. A boyfriend-killing, cop-threatening psycho," Tim said as he sat down heavily in a chair across from Horatio's desk.  
  
"Where's Jennifer?" Horatio asked, his heart filling with sympathy for his friend and protégé.  
  
Tim brought a fist up to his mouth and clenched his jaw. "She's on her way. John's meeting her to 'escort' her into the building."  
  
"Okay," Horatio nodded. "Did it sound more like Alison was threatening you or threatening Jennifer?"  
  
Tim thought for a moment and then shook his head, "I don't know, H, her words could mean so many different things."  
  
"You okay?" Jennifer asked from the doorway.  
  
Tim turned to look at her, and then turned back. "NO," he said emphatically, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Jennifer stepped up behind Tim and snaked her arms around his neck, giving him a light squeeze. "At least we know who we're dealing with now."  
  
Tim snickered. "You sound just like Horatio."  
  
Jennifer grinned at Horatio and replied, "I've had worse compliments."  
  
"I'm sending you both home," Horatio said, the tone of his voice fending off any arguments. "We'll send a team with you to try and track any more phone calls. John," he said, turning his attention to the detective standing in the doorway, "you pick Ben up from school and take him home. It'll be safer that way."  
  
"I'm on my way," Hagen said, turning to exit the office.  
  
Horatio turned his attention back to the couple. Tim was tapping one foot steadily on the floor. Jennifer reached out and placed her hand on his knee. The tapping stopped immediately, and Tim muttered, "Sorry."  
  
"Speed, we'll get her. Go home and take care of your family."  
  
Tim nodded and stood, placing his hand on the small of Jennifer's back to lead her out of the room.  
  
"Tim?" Jennifer stopped in the hallway and turned to face her husband. "How dangerous is this woman?"  
  
Tim closed his eyes and answered sincerely, "I don't know, babe. I just don't know."  
  
"Okay," she said quietly. "Let's just go home."  
  
"Yeah," he said, gathering Jennifer into his arms and holding her for a moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your mine, Tim. I can't believe you haven't figured it out by now."  
  
Tim took a deep breath and ran a hand through his ebony hair. "I will never be yours, Alison. Never. I have a wife - and a child. I love them more than life itself. I am theirs."  
  
He could sense Alison's smile on the other end of the phone. "You became mine the day we met. You can't deny the connection we have."  
  
Tim shot a glance at Jennifer, who was sitting calmly on the couch in their living room, listening intently to the conversation being broadcast through the recorder's speakers. She gave him a smile and nodded. "You're right, Alison," he said assuredly. "I can't deny the connection we have."  
  
"Good."  
  
Tim continued. "So, let's do something about that. Meet me somewhere, let's talk this out."  
  
"We will, my darling. In good time - I have some other business to attend to first."  
  
"What kind of business, Alison?"  
  
"I have to make sure that bitch is out of the picture, baby."  
  
"What bitch?" Tim took Jennifer's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Your wife, silly. She has to be totally out of the picture for us to be together."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you have a good heart, Tim. You'll run back to her the minute that kid needs something."  
  
Tim wiped the lone tear running down Jennifer's cheek. "I would never do that to you, Alison."  
  
"If I'd have been smart, I'd have gotten rid of Chuck's fiancé instead of him. I don't make the same mistakes twice."  
  
Tim took another deep breath and swallowed the bile he felt rising in his throat. "If he was still alive, we couldn't be together."  
  
Alison laughed. "You're such a sweet-talker."  
  
"Where are you, Alison?"  
  
"Closer than you might think, baby. I know all about the police officers in your house. I can see them recording our conversation. I can see you touching her. That's why I have to kill her, Tim. We'll never be free until she's gone."  
  
Tim strode over to the large window in his living room that faced the street. "Can you see me now?"  
  
"Um-hum. You look absolutely delicious. I always liked you in blue."  
  
Tim looked down at the blue button down shirt he was wearing. "It reminds me of your eyes."  
  
She laughed again. "Boy, that pissed her off didn't it? I can see her. She just jumped up from the chair, totally disgusted. What's wrong with you, Tim? You could have had me and you settle for her? And now you're saddled with some kid who isn't even your own flesh and blood? That's not the Tim Speedle I know. The Tim Speedle I know is a rebel. Makes his own rules. You need someone wild, someone who will keep you interested."  
  
I can't play this game anymore, he thought as he searched for Jennifer. He needed to see her, needed to touch her, needed her to know how much he loved her.  
  
As if she sensed his need, she rounded the corner from the kitchen and caught his gaze, tears now streaming down her face.  
  
"Do you think she's beautiful when she cries, Tim?"  
  
She's the most beautiful thing in the world, he thought. "I want to see you, Alison."  
  
"Soon, for now make the bitch stop crying. It's getting on my nerves." She disconnected the line.  
  
Tim gladly obeyed and crossed the room to fold a sobbing Jennifer into his arms. "I love you, baby, I love you so much." He tilted her head up to his. "You and Ben are my entire existence. You know that don't you? God, baby, tell me you know that," he said desperately as his own tears started to fall.  
  
"We got her." Horatio's voice brought them both back to reality.  
  
"Where?" Tim asked, his gaze never leaving Jennifer's.  
  
"Within a five block radius. Good going, Speed, you kept her on the phone a nice long time," Frank Tripp said encouragingly. "I'm calling out the patrol cars now."  
  
"Where's Ben?" Tim wiped Jennifer's tears, then his own. "Where's my son?"  
  
John answered quietly, "He is his bedroom, playing with Mom."  
  
Tim took Jennifer's hand and led her down the hall. They passed Ben's door and stopped to listen to the sound of his laughter as he played Go Fish with his grandmother.  
  
He squeezed her hand and they continued to walk, stopping again as Tim opened the door to their bedroom. Shutting and locking the door behind them, he led her over to the bed and sat down, pulling her into his embrace. Jennifer tilted her head down and pressed her lips to his. He returned her kiss passionately, and lay back on the bed, pulling her along with him. Burying his hand in her hair, he deepened the kiss, desperate to feel her weight on his, her lips on his, her skin on his.  
  
She pulled back for just a moment to wipe more tears with her fingertips. He kissed her again and ran his hands under her shirt, reveling in the feel of the creamy skin beneath. She caressed the stubble on his cheek and sucked his tongue deeper into her mouth. He released the clasp of her bra and quickly rid her of both. Rolling her over on her back, he kissed a trail down her neck and chest, finally capturing her breast with his mouth.  
  
A knock on the bedroom door interrupted her moan and, defeated, Tim rested his forehead on her stomach while Jennifer muttered, "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"What?" Tim growled at the door, not particularly caring who was on the other side.  
  
"Daddy?" came the tiny reply. "Uncle Horatio and Uncle John need you."  
  
Jennifer stifled a laugh and Tim said, "Okay, Ben, just a minute."  
  
Jennifer reached for her bra and shirt and Tim took a moment to compose himself before getting off the bed. When Jennifer was dressed, he crossed to the door and opened it gently. Ben was standing on the other side of the door with his hands on his hips. "Why was the door locked, Daddy?"  
  
Tim grunted a reply and Jennifer picked Ben up, cradling him on her hip as she said, "Daddy and I were talking and we didn't want to be interrupted."  
  
Tim stalked down the hallway and shot John and Horatio a nasty look before plopping into a chair next to the table where the recorder sat. Both men were grinning from ear to ear. "You think that's funny?" Tim said angrily.  
  
John laughed. "Man, I'm not stupid enough to knock on a locked door. I rather enjoy being alive."  
  
Horatio added good-naturedly, "I'm just glad you two aren't on the clock."  
  
"Funny," Tim said as he glowered at them. "What's up?"  
  
"Well," Horatio said, "We weren't able to locate Alison, but we heard something interesting on the tape when we played it back. Listen."  
  
Tyler pressed play on the tape recorder and Speed focused intently on the replay of the conversation. "School bells."  
  
"School bells. Wherever she is, she's near the elementary school two blocks over. That means, she couldn't possibly have seen what was going on in this house, unless."  
  
Tim cut him off. "Unless she has a camera set up someplace."  
  
"Found it!" Tripp came barreling through the front door, holding a tiny, broken video camera in his hand. He laid it on the table in front of the men, who all looked up at him, shocked.  
  
"So I took a little frustration out on it, sue me. Nobody threatens my detectives and gets away with it."  
  
"Where did you find it, Frank?" Horatio asked.  
  
"She took some time setting this up. Drilled a hole in that school bus sign across the street. Then set the camera up behind it, pointed directly at Tim and Jennifer's front window."  
  
"Frank," Horatio said pointedly, while John and Tim stared open-mouthed at the broken camera.  
  
"I wore gloves, Horatio, and I broke the damned thing with my own two hands. You'll still be able to get prints off it."  
  
"I appreciate that."  
  
"At least she won't be able to see what's going on in this house anymore," Speed said happily.  
  
"I just hope it doesn't make her more desperate," Jennifer said from the doorway, having sent Ben back to his room with a glass of juice.  
  
The men looked between each other and nodded their agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle, but hey a girl can dream, can't she???  
  
Pairings - Since I personally can't picture Speed with any of the women on the show, I had to create one just for him.  
  
Spoilers - Grave Young Men  
  
Rating - PG-13, maybe R, somebody please tell me if the f-word bumps it up to R.  
  
Summary - Someone's stalking Tim and threatening Jennifer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You don't really love me, do you Tim?"  
  
"Why do you say that, Alison?" the tone in her voice was making him sick to his stomach, and he sat down on the couch.  
  
"You found my camera, you don't want me to see you anymore. That means you don't love me."  
  
"I never said I loved you."  
  
"Fuck you, Tim!" she said angrily. "You shouldn't have pissed me off like this. I'd almost decided to let that little bitch wife of yours live, but now she really has to die."  
  
"What do you want, Alison. Tell me what you want, so I can end this and get on with my life."  
  
"I want you."  
  
"No you don't," he said emphatically.  
  
"Don't tell me what I want, you bastard."  
  
"You don't want me, Alison, you want to get even for what you think I did to you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I played you. You'd been playing men for years, Alison, and it pisses you off that one finally played you for a change."  
  
"No, that's not true. You wanted to help me, Tim. I know you wanted to help me," she pleaded. "But that ass Bernstein, he's the one who made you turn me in. You'd never do something like that to me, Tim, you love me."  
  
"Keep convincing yourself of that, Alison."  
  
He heard her burst into tears on the other end of the line and disconnected.  
  
"Well, that didn't go like we'd planned," Horatio said sarcastically.  
  
Tim shot him a nasty look. "I'm not playing her game anymore, H. I'm done - I'm through. Find her and get her the hell out of our lives."  
  
He stormed out of the living room into the kitchen. Yanking open a cabinet door, he removed a glass and slammed in onto the counter. He reached into the cabinet above the refrigerator and took down a bottle of vodka. Horatio walked slowly into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as Tim poured.  
  
"You think that's going to help?"  
  
"Sure as hell isn't going to hurt."  
  
"I know you're frustrated, Speed."  
  
"You don't know shit, H." Looking up from the counter at his boss, he swallowed and said, "Sorry."  
  
Horatio shook his head. "No apologies needed. You must feel like a caged animal, being cooped up here for days."  
  
"Yeah," he replied, taking a sip of the vodka.  
  
"Why don't we arrange to get you guys out of here for a while?" Horatio laid an encouraging hand on Speed's shoulder. "You and Jen could go have a nice dinner out somewhere, just the two of you."  
  
"And our armed police escorts?" Tim asked sarcastically.  
  
Horatio grinned at him. "Well, there's that, too."  
  
Tim laughed. "Thanks, boss, that would be great."  
  
"Let me go arrange it then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No talking about Alison," Tim demanded as he held the car door open for Jennifer.  
  
"Agreed," she said enthusiastically, buckling her seatbelt before Tim shut the door and crossed to the other side of the unmarked police car.  
  
He quickly got into the car and shut the door. He cast a glance at Jennifer while buckling his seat belt. She looked amazingly beautiful, not that he was surprised. Her honey brown hair was pulled up into a neat bun and little curls framed her face. She wore a simple black cocktail dress, heels and a white-gold diamond pendant and earrings Tim had given her for her birthday.  
  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing," he said leaning over to kiss her, "you just look beautiful, that's all."  
  
She smiled and touched the tip of his nose with her finger. "Not so bad yourself there, Mr. Speedle," she said, commenting on his light gray suit and black button down shirt.  
  
"Nothing like a fancy suit to hide your gun," he said sarcastically.  
  
"When's the last time we've been out to a nice restaurant?"  
  
He thought for a moment and then laughed. "Guess that would be our honeymoon."  
  
She reached for his hand. "And they say having kids changes everything."  
  
"Yeah, but see we had the kid before the honeymoon, so I don't think that applies to us."  
  
"Excellent point, darling. Guess we better enjoy this while we can."  
  
"Why DON'T we do this more often, Jen? Ben does have a grandmother, uncle and two godparents who'd be more than willing to take him for an evening."  
  
Jennifer sighed heavily and leaned back into the seat. "You're right. When you're right, you're right."  
  
He grinned. "Did you just say that I'm right?"  
  
"Don't get used to it," she deadpanned.  
  
As Speed leaned in to kiss her, he got a glimpse in the rearview mirror. "Jack?" he asked the driver.  
  
"Already see it, Speed."  
  
"See what?" Jennifer asked, craning her neck to see out the back window.  
  
"Black Mercedes two cars back, Jen. So far, it's stayed behind us. If it makes a move, we'll take aggressive action," Jack's partner Christy answered.  
  
"Just sit back and relax," Jack said, forgetting to whom he was speaking.  
  
"Car's coming up on the right, Jack," Christy said quietly.  
  
"I see it."  
  
Speed pulled his gun out of the holster underneath his suit jacket. "What are you gonna do, Jack?"  
  
"Dispatch, this is Officer John McLellan. We're on interstate 95 headed down to the port. I've got a suspicious vehicle behind me, possibly our suspect's car. I'm going to exit on Biscayne, heading toward the restaurant. Send all available patrol officers toward the exit ramp."  
  
Jack turned on his blinker and cut in front of the black Mercedes, staying in front of the vehicle. "If that's her, Speed, we'll be safer over here on the right. It's Jennifer she wants."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle, but hey a girl can dream, can't she???  
  
Pairings - Since I personally can't picture Speed with any of the women on the show, I had to create one just for him.  
  
Spoilers - Grave Young Men  
  
Rating - PG-13, maybe R  
  
Summary - Someone's stalking Tim and threatening Jennifer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tim continued to watch the car, which was now right behind them. "That's definitely Alison," he said, "and she's coming up fast, Jack."  
  
"I see her, another quarter mile to Biscayne."  
  
A minute later, Jack was on the off-ramp, scanning the streets before him for the other patrol cars.  
  
"Jack!" Tim screamed, just as Alison rammed the car, sending them spinning into the intersection, colliding with a patrol car sitting nearby.  
  
Alison rammed the car again, sending the unmarked car carrying Tim and Jennifer and the patrol car into a light pole. Jack and Tim stumbled out of the car, and fired at Alison's car, taking out two of her tires and busting out the windshield.  
  
The car stopped. The two men approached it cautiously, trailed by five other patrol officers who'd responded to Jack's dispatch call.  
  
The door opened and Alison got out. Tim could immediately see that a bullet had hit her in the right shoulder.  
  
"You BASTARD!" Alison screamed at him, raising her gun even with his.  
  
"Put the gun down, Alison. This is the end of the line," he warned.  
  
"You love me, Tim. How could you do this to me?" she pleaded.  
  
"Alison, you're bleeding, you need help. Put the gun down, and we'll help you."  
  
She laughed, her eyes wide with fire, "You'll help me? I don't need your help, Tim."  
  
"What do you need Alison?" he kept his gun trained on her, prepared to fire if he needed to.  
  
"I need for her to die," she said confidently.  
  
Tim asked, "What did she ever do to you? Why does she need to die?"  
  
Something caught Alison's eye and she turned the gun sharply to the left and began squeezing the trigger.  
  
He fired.  
  
The gun dropped from her hand and she fell to the ground.  
  
The sound of gunfire reverberated in his head, and then was replaced by silence. Time seemed to be frozen as he stood there, Alison's prone form only 100 yards or so away from him. He stood there, didn't move a muscle, gun still pointed directly at Alison.  
  
Jennifer walked up behind Tim. "Give me the gun, honey," she said softly. He lowered his weapon and handed it to her.  
  
Jack and a patrol officer crossed over to where Alison lay on the pavement. While the patrol officer kept his gun on her, Jack bent down to check for a pulse.  
  
"She's dead," he said flatly.  
  
Tim nodded and reached for Jennifer, drawing her into his arms. "It's over," she said quietly.  
  
"You got out of the car, didn't you?" Tim asked, pulling away for a moment to search Jennifer's eyes. "That's what Alison saw?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight.  
  
"She could have killed you, Jennifer."  
  
"Christ, Tim. You're not that bad of a shot," she joked weakly.  
  
He began to laugh and then tears began spilling down his cheeks. "Let's go home, baby, let's just go home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle, but hey a girl can dream, can't she???  
  
Pairings - Since I personally can't picture Speed with any of the women on the show, I had to create one just for him.  
  
Spoilers - Grave Young Men  
  
Rating - Pushing R pretty hard here.  
  
Summary - Someone's stalking Tim and threatening Jennifer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The patrol car turned in to the Speedle's driveway and the couple stepped out of the car. Ben was standing on the front porch with his grandmother in his pajamas and came running to them as they neared the house.  
  
"Hey sport," Tim said happily, bending down to pick up his son.  
  
"Mimi says I can go to school on Monday."  
  
Tim nodded, "Mimi's right. You can definitely go to school on Monday. And, we're going tomorrow to get you those goldfish you wanted."  
  
"What goldfish?" Jennifer inquired.  
  
Tim turned to Jennifer and beamed. "If my son wants goldfish, my son's getting goldfish."  
  
"Okay," she said, rolling her eyes. Jennifer's mother was standing on the porch. She enveloped her daughter in a hug.  
  
"I'll never get used to you being shot at," she said quietly into Jennifer's ear.  
  
"I wasn't shot at Mom."  
  
"You could have been and that's bad enough," Julie Hagen said gently. "Now," she said looking down at her watch, "it's way past my grandson's bedtime."  
  
"Yeah, it's definitely time for bed, sport," Tim said looking at his own watch.  
  
"Okay," Ben said glumly.  
  
"Kiss Mommy goodnight and I'll take you to bed."  
  
Ben leaned out from Tim's arms to squeeze Jennifer's neck. He planted a sweet kiss on her lips and said, "Night, Mommy, I love you."  
  
"Night, baby, I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's your mom?" Tim asked, returning to the living room.  
  
"Gone," Jennifer said, laying down the magazine she'd been flipping through.  
  
"Good," he said emphatically, kneeling down in front of her. Jennifer laughed as Tim gently uncrossed her legs and pushed her knees apart.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" he smirked, lowering his head to trail kisses up the part of her thigh that was exposed.  
  
Jennifer ran a hand through his hair, silently encouraging him on. He placed his hands on her buttocks, pulling her closer to him and inching her dress further up her thighs. He reached behind her head and released her hair from the bun, saying, "This has got to go."  
  
"So does this," she countered, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
He grinned and attacked her neck with his mouth. Running his hands over the silky strap of her dress, he decided, "This would look much better on the floor." His hands found the back zipper and he ran it down her back, kissing the flesh exposed by the fallen dress.  
  
"So would these," she said slyly, releasing his belt from the buckle, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, then gently pushing them past his waist.  
  
"And this," he said, running his hand along the edge of her strapless bra, "is definitely not necessary."  
  
"Definitely not," she responded breathlessly as he released the clasp, tossed the bra onto the floor and tickled a nipple with his tongue.  
  
"Ben's asleep?" she asked softly, slightly distracted by her husband tugging at the edge of her stockings, trying desperately to release them from the garter belt.  
  
"What the hell is up with this shit?" he said, frustrated and sitting back on his heels, inspecting the contraption.  
  
"Here, let me help," she said reaching down and unsnapping the stockings. "I asked you a question, baby."  
  
Tim disposed of one stocking, then the other. "Better, much, much better. Ben's sleeping like a rock. Poor kid was wiped out."  
  
"You know," Jennifer said, standing up from the couch, "I'm pretty wiped out myself." She started down the hallway, pulling her dress back up over her shoulders, leaving Tim sitting on the floor, mouth open-wide in shock.  
  
"Hell no, woman." He growled and jumped up, buttoning his pants and chasing her down the hall. He picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, dropping her on the bed.  
  
She laughed as he kissed her ankle, and began trailing kisses up her legs, pushing the hem of her dress upward as he progressed. "You're not helping me get to sleep, you know."  
  
Tim raised himself even with her face. She could see the passion burning behind his eyes as he responded; "There will be no sleep tonight."  
  
"Really?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Really," he responded, quite confidently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night's events replayed in Tim's head as he slept, tossing and turning. Jennifer - the car chase - the accident - Alison getting out of her car - he sees Alison point the gun at Jennifer - he doesn't respond fast enough - Jennifer collapses to the ground instead of Alison.  
  
"Jennifer!" he screams, hearing his name called.  
  
"Tim, wake up, you're dreaming." She's awake, trying to coax her husband out of his dream. "Honey, come on, wake up," she pleads.  
  
Tim's eyes fly open, his heart races and his breathing is shallow. "You're dead," he tells her, still not quite awake.  
  
"No honey, I'm fine, I'm right here in our bed, lying right next to you," she explains gently, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
He grabs Jennifer by the shoulders, lowering her body to his. "I saw you fall," he whispers into her hair, tears stinging his eyes, "I saw you die instead of her."  
  
"Baby, it was just a dream."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Tim, Jennifer stopped in at police headquarters to give their statements while Ben watched TV with Tyler in the break room.  
  
"IA will investigate the shooting, Speed," Tripp said gently, making notes in the file spread out across the table. "Standard procedure, you know how it goes."  
  
"Yeah," Tim said quietly. He hadn't been able to sleep after his dream the night before, constantly reliving the shooting in his mind.  
  
"Frank and I both think that you guys should talk to the department psychologist," Horatio said.  
  
"I don't need a shrink, H," Speed said defensively.  
  
"Honey, I agree with them." Jennifer said, laying a hand on Tim's arm.  
  
He started to give her a nasty look, but then, remembering the intensity of his dream, rolled his eyes instead. "Fine, whatever, I'll go see the shrink."  
  
"You could go into it with a positive attitude, Speed." Horatio said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't ask for what I can't deliver, boss," he said, picking up a pen to sign off on the forms Frank had passed across the table. 


End file.
